Sonic Unleashed: Shattered World (Redo)
by WordOfTheWolf
Summary: This is a redo of a novelization of Sonic Unleashed I made about a couple of months ago. I felt it wasn't good enough and too bland. This is a bit different than the original story of Unleashed, but should be enjoyable. Please rate.


**Prologue**

The sound of seagulls squawking and the waves of the ocean was heard as the sun sat in the sky one afternoon. The time was about 3:00 PM and a blue hedgehog could be seen laying in a lawn chair sleeping, with a half eaten chili dog in his hand. As it started to slip out of it, the hedgehog twitched a bit then suddenly woke up and moved his hand to make sure he didn't drop the chili dog. He smirked.

"Not today, you delicious 'heaven on a bun'! What time is it..." He checked the screen on the watch like device on his wrist. "Oh, it's only three. Good thing I didn't drift off for too long." He then finished his food and got up. He did a bit of stretching and began to run along the beach at about seventy five miles per hour. He could actually run at the speed of sound, but he chose not to because he didn't feel like picking sand out of his eye when it got blown around by him and like a cheetah, he could only run so fast for so long and preferred to conserve energy.

After about five minutes, his watch began to vibrate. He skidded to a stop and looked at it. The screen showed a picture of a young fox and the text underneath revealed the fox was named Tails. The hedgehog clicked on the screen and it started a video chat with him.

"Hey, Tails! Did you figure out what we were going to do about Eggman's ship in space?" The fox nodded and smiled. He said "Yeah, I figured out how to make a special paint for my plane, the Tornado that won't burn up in the outer edge of the atmosphere! I just have to do some modifying to the plane."

"Don't forget that the plane used to be mine but I just let you have it!" The hedgehog was joking around and smiling, but was telling the truth. Tails rolled his eyes and responded with "That's because you could barely fly it, Sonic! Anyway, could you come here?" Sonic simply nodded and hung up. He started running again and ran through the streets to the tucked away neighborhood which Sonic and Tails lived.

Sonic entered the cul-de-sac and saw a red echidna named Knuckles sitting on his front steps. Knuckles saw him and started walking towards Sonic. Sonic paused and Knuckles grinned at him with a look of arrogance. "Hey Sonic! I heard you tripped while running a few days ago! Guess your brain can't keep up with your legs!" Sonic chuckled. "Sorry, you can't rile me up that easily! Gotta go see Tails!" He sped off to the house he shared with Tails and kicked up some dust to annoy Knuckles. Sonic smirked when he heard Knuckles' yell of frustration. He opened his front door and closed it, then went down a nearby staircase to the basement.

Sonic stood in a dimly lit room that Tails had made into a workshop. The far half of the room was just storage for random stuff they happened to have, and the half of the room he was standing in had a table covered in blueprints, tools and almost complete devices. Sonic impatiently cleared his throat and Tails, who had been running a simulation of the effects of the stratosphere on the Tornado. Tails turned around and said "Oh, you're here! I wanted to talk to you about that spaceship Eggman has. We won't be able to get up there until I make some modifications to my plane, and it's probably for the best. You should rest up because you might be doing a lot up there. We also need a plan."

Sonic asked "What's the plan? What do we need to do?" Tails responded with "Well, I'll fly you up there and you should use the momentum of the Tornado to get to the carrier spaceship. I'll fly back here and hopefully Eggman will notice me at just the right time so I can get away before he notices you. Just try to as much damage without risking your life. And one more thing: Don't. Get. Cocky."

Sonic nodded. "I'll try, just remember that 'cocky' is my middle name! Baldy better watch his back! This plan's definitely going to work!"


End file.
